Liberal Alliance
Light Blue |party_name = Liberal Alliance|Leader = Randolph van Clef|Slogan = "Stronger economy, fairer society"|Foundation = 2471|Headquarters = Adlerberg, Utagia|Youth wing = Liberal Youth|Student wing = Liberal Students|Membership = 177,490|Ideology = Liberalism|Political position = Centre-right|Affiliation = World Capitalist Alliance, Organisation for Free Trade (OFT), Liberal International|Colour = Light blue|Seats1 Title = Holy Imperial Diet|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Electoral Regions Held|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = |Website = www.la.lu|party_logo = |politics = Politics of Luthori|political parties = Political Parties of Luthori|elections = Most Recent General Election}} Founded 2471 in Adlerberg, Utagia, Holy Luthori Empire. '''The party was in 3795 reformed from the Employers Association Party (IA). The party is indirectly linked with the Duke of Adlerberg's elite Guards called the Luthori Guard of Honour. The Liberal Alliance is the political branch of the Luthori Employer's Association. The name Liberal Alliance''' was taken to symbolize the three Liberal movements which were to fit in the party. The Classical liberalism, the Social liberalism and the'' Liberal Conservatism''. The light blue colour was chosen to underline the centre-right position in luthorian politics. Idea summarize ''- Social, moral and political rights for every citizen.'' ''- Liberty and equality.'' ''- A free market economy to serve individual rights.'' ''- A basic social security to ensure human rights.'' ''- Pro Choice, for women's rights.'' ''- Free trade and low taxation.'' ''- A democratic and humanistic foreign policy.'' ''- A generous immigration with open borders.'' ''- Globalism and Internationalism.' Political ideology The official ideology is found in the Party Statutes, where it says that the party's ideological ground is: ''liberalism, economic liberalism and humanism. Therefore, the Liberal Alliance strives for a liberal agenda with a centre to centre-right position in the current luthorian politics. The party stands for a free market economical system with a strong Central Bank controlling inflation and currency through it's regulation of money supply. The party has a long tradition of good relations with the business and industry and they seek a low taxation and a dynamic market economy. The party also fight for social justice such as rights for women and marginalized groups in the society. With this background, the Liberal Alliance supports a basic welfare state, to ensure that no-one is left behind. The party is also strong internationalists and fights for a generous immigration policy as well as an effective foreign aid. A few conservative views in the party are the moderate support for the monarchy and the Royal traditions alongside with an essential societal order. These are the conservative rests from the liberal conservative EAP which preceded the Liberal Alliance. Perhaps even the moderate and pragmatic support of great armed forces could be counted as a conservative rest in this liberal party. History See History of Liberal Alliance Party Organization The Liberal Alliance is divided into five Larger Districts and 25 branches, where every branch has constituency associations. The highest decision-making body is the Annual Session, which is summoned once a year, or under partyleader elections even twice a year. When the Annual Session is'nt gathered, the National Board take the decisions and decide about day-to-day policies. The National Board consists of Partyleader, 1st Vice Partyleader, 2nd Vice Partyleader and 8 members. The daily work is organized by the party's highest Offical: the Party Secretary. There is a separation of power between the National Board and the Parliamentary Group which is lead by the Parliamentary Group Leader and the Assistant Party Whip, who are given quite a lot of power. The Group Leader can't be a member of the National Board or be a Minister. The presidium of the National Board is called the High Bureau which is the most powerful organ in the party. It could take swift decisions if it is needed, and could step away from policy if they have the reason to do so. The High Bureau is often constructed with politicians from at least two party factions. The partyleader is, of tradition, very independent and could make several decisions by his own. He is free to differ from views and policies taken by the Annual Session. This is to create energetic and free partyleaders, not locked by old and rigid party policies which they don't share. However the partyleader is also 100% guilty of any failure in elections. It is a "freedom under responsibility" doctrine, and has been so for hundreds of years. Party logo between 3880 and 3991. Between 3870 and 3880 the same logo, but in yellow version, was used to mark the reforms of the early 3870's by Party Leader Philip Warden. Party factions The Liberal Alliance has a strong faction tradition where every faction tries to push their candidates into partyleadership. The Blue Faction has been the leading faction throughout the last centuries. While the Blue faction is strong in Geharon and Tinako, the Whites has been strong in Utagia and the Yellows in Orange and Yodukan. ''The Yellow Liberals.'' Sometimes, and later back in history, called the Social liberals. The faction uses the yellow colour to bond with international liberal democrat movements. This faction enhances equality and tolerance in society and strives for equal rights regardless of gender, race or sexual orientation. One of it's sub factions are the LGBT fighters which are given much attention in the press. The left flanc consists of feminists and activists and the right flanc consists of humanistics and human rights defenders. This faction also changed the party colour briefly in the 3870's. ''The Blue Liberals.'' Sometimes, and later back in history, called the Classical liberals. This faction has dominated the scene in the party for most of the time. Even if the partyleader is yellow the majority of the members are blue. This faction strives for a liberty-based society with a night-watchman-state. The faction fights inexhaustible for low taxes and less regulation on the economy and business. This group has also been largely funded by the Business in Luthori which sometimes in history has created a backlash. The largest divided issue for this group is the view on the welfare state where the left flanc supports a basic one and the right flanc opposes any welfare state whatsoever. ''The White Liberals.'' Sometimes, and later back in history, called the Liberal Conservatives. This faction is with the green faction the most common liberal movement in rural areas. It has never succeeded in putting their candidate on the partyleader post, however it has had key role in negotating with conservative movements in the nation. This faction fights for a strong defence and a revival for the lost Empire. It is very royalistic and shares many of Luthori's aristocratic inheritance. Although it is even fairly liberal in social issues. The White colour stands for it's loyalty to the Emperor and the Royal House. '''''The Green Liberals. Sometimes, and later back in history, called the Centre Liberals. This faction is the most common one in the countryside, which is symbolized by the colour. This faction is is the pragmatic and compromise-oriented element that the party needs. This faction does not dominate any party district but it has a strong minority of members in all party districts, perhaps with the exception of Geharon. This faction strives for a status quo and precautionary principle in politics. It is the least organized group but low taxes, environmentalism and a living countryside are political issues that bond this movement together. Partyleaders Category:Political parties in Luthori